What goes around Comes around
by shadowcat190
Summary: Juat a fun little story about Sirius, James, Peter, and Lupin's school days and how they deal with everyday life. I think that it is pretty funny
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is not supposed to be taken serious or anything, just wrote it when I was really bored. Basically it is just about what James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter did in their free time in their fifth year, kinda corny, but still pretty funny in a warped, twisted way.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Remus looked upon his three friends with a disapproving look. Sure they were his best mates and all, but this was ridiculous.  
"Do you really think that this is safe" he asked them.  
"Come on Moony, you know what we always say" Sirius said, filling a little bottle with some clear liquid.  
"I do?" Remus said, thoroughly confused.  
"Yep, it's all fun and games until someone gets their eye poked out, then it's just fun" Sirius said. James and Peter laughed and Remus just sighed. It was pretty hard to be the practical one in a group of such, such... well, interesting people. He was used to him and his friends playing jokes on people, but this one might go wrong. "I don't know guys, what if he really does get hurt" said Remus trying to be reasonable. "So what if he does, why would we care, I mean he is Snape for heavens sake" James asked, measuring something that looked like a pile of dung. "That does not matter, he still is a person you know" Remus said. "Aww, it's okay Moony, don't worry we won't hurt your little boyfriend" James said making a little face. Sirius and Peter cracked up; Remus threw a book at him. "You guys, I really don't get you, when are you going to grow up, I mean we are fifteen for heavens sake, a little too mature for this stuff." Remus said pouting. "Speak for yourself Moony you little hypocrite, need I remind you who it was who put that whoopee cushion on Professor Bee's chair?" Peter stated. Lupin blushed and turned away. "That was just a small one thing kind of thing" Remus muttered underneath his breath. "Oi, what did you say there Moony" James asked. "I think he said something about going on with the plan" Sirius said.  
"I did not say such thing" Remus said, outraged.  
"Oh, stop being such a spoil sport Moony" Peter said, whining. Remus looked upon Peter's pathetic figure and sighed.  
"It's fine, we don't need him to do this, let's go. This will be great. Poor Snapee will never know what hit him" James said gathering the things and heading to the portrait hole.  
"Don't worry Moony, I will personally make sure that your boyfriend is not injured, I promise" Sirius chortled at him as he followed James out.  
  
Remus sighed once more and got up to follow them, after all someone had to keep them in check, and, though he wouldn't admit it, he too wanted to see Snape's face after he realized what they had done. So he went to trough the portrait hole and caught up with the rest, all while mumbling about what retards his friends were.  
  
I hope you liked it; I had a pretty fun time writing it. In the next chapter the four will play this scheme on Snape and Sirius will get into some serious trouble (sorry, I know, lame joke, but I just had to put that.) Please review and tell me if you like it, how will I know if you don't? So please review. Thank you and to all I bade a fair night, (We are reading Shakespeare in English)  
Shadowcat, you know it ( 


	2. The plan begins

Hello people!! I wasn't going to writ until people reviewed, but I couldn't help myself so here is the next chapter. All of the people mentioned in this story will also be mentioned in my other story, At Least it's not love, which I really won't update until people review, so please review!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Is he watching?"  
  
Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were all huddled in a group in a corner of the potions rooms, watching a greasy haired boy near the front of the room get out his things.  
  
"No, I don't think so"  
  
James reaches into his bag and pulls out three little bottles.  
  
"Okay, you know the plan" He says as he passes the bottles to Sirius. "I go distract him and you switch the bottles. Moony and Wormtail will stand guard, watching for Professor Bee. Shoot out some green sparks from your wand when you see her."  
  
The other three boys nod. Peter and Remus casually glide over to the door and pretend to engage in an interesting conversation while looking down the long corridor, watching for any signs of their potions master. Sirius walked over to the cauldron next to the greasy haired boy and stared to chat with the girl that was there, to her delight. James smiled, took out his wand and looked towards the boy, who was now starting a little fire under his cauldron.  
  
"Oi Snape, best be careful, your hair has to be a fire hazard with all that grease and all"  
  
That was all Snape needed, he whirled around wand out, his eyes filled with hatred. James looked a little to his right and saw Sirius edging towards Snape's cauldron, bottles in hand.  
  
"Now Snapee, no need to get angry, just looking out for you. Really, why do we have to fight like this, we should be friends you know." Sirius picked up three bottles off of Snape's desk and replaced them with the three bottles that James gave him.  
  
"The day I become friends with you..." Snape started.  
  
"will also be the day you take a bath, right? "James finished, smirking.  
  
Snape turned a bright red and started to mutter a curse but James was faster.  
  
"EXPERLL......" James was cut short by an explosion of green sparks coming from the doorway. He immediately put his wand away and turned and faced Snape.  
  
"Today is your lucky day Snivellus, don't expect me to be so nice to you in the future." With that James walked over to his cauldron where Sirius was already there a smile on his face. Peter and Remus came in followed by Professor Bee and ... James's heart started beating faster... Lily Evans. Peter and Remus came over to the other two boys.  
  
"So did you switch them" Peter asked, an anxious expression on his face.  
  
"Of course we did Wormtail, why even ask" Sirius scoffed. James nodded in agreement, but his eyes were on Lily. Sirius saw his gaze and sighed.  
  
"Come on Prongs when are you going to get over your little fixation with Lily; you know she hates everything about you." Sirius said to friend.  
  
"What, oh, um I just...." James started and then (much to his relief) was cut off by Professor Bee.  
  
"Okay class, hush hush now please. Come on now kids, please be quiet. Quiet up now.!!!! QUIET I SAY!!!!" All of the kids looked confused, no one was talking. "Okay now, thank you, well today I have a very interesting, interesting class. It should be a lot of fun if you just listen up, listen up now, listen please,!!!! LISTEN UP!!!!" all of the kids look around, again no one is talking. James catches Sirius's eye. It is plain to see that they both think that Professor Bee should be sent to the loony ward at St. Mungo's.  
  
"Alright now, please follow the instruction's on the board. This should be very fun!"  
  
James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all share a secret smile, professor bee had no idea how fun this class would really be.  
  
Author's note: Hello again, you like this chapter. I was going to put Sirius getting into trouble but it really didn't work. This chapter holds much meaning to me. Professor Bee, the crazy schizophrenic Potions Master is actually a replica of my old crazy schizophrenic third grade teacher, god bless you Mrs. Paul, hehe. Well please on this story along with my others, review please, review now children,!!!! REVIEW!!!! Just kidding  
Shadowcat, the one and only ( 


End file.
